In the Clutches of Jones
by ItchyNariz
Summary: Davy Jones catches Will trying to steal his key. Takes place during Dead Man's Chest. Will is the main character. Also features Bill Turner, Davy Jones, of course, and some original characters. and maybe Jack or someone later. Just read it... and review
1. Chapter 1

_ATTENTION: I do not own Will Turner, or Bootstrap Bill Turner, Davy Jones, The Flying Dutchman, The Black Pearl, or any other POTC characters that might sneak their way into this story... I did make up a character in chapter 3 though... You should know that he isn't from the movies when you read about him. He isn't a major character though... There might be more original characters sometime, but I've only written up to chapter 3 so far... I won't be posting all 3 chapters at once though, as I might want to make changes to the chapters still, before I post them._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Will held his breath. He felt that his lungs could possibly explode at any second now, but he still could not bring himself to intake breath. He was standing a mere few inches from the face of Davy Jones; he could see the cruel slimy tentacles within which he knew lied the key which he so desperately needed to retrieve in order to save Elizabeth... but not only Elizabeth; also his father.

He moved his hand slowly toward the key, part of which he could see. He slowly let his breath which he had been holding escape through his nose and mouth, and then breathed in slowly and as quietly as he could manage. There was a tentacle wrapped about the key; he would need to replace the key just as quickly as he removed it, with something of approximately equal size and shape, in order to not allow the cruel disfigured man to know that the key was missing until long after Will had escaped the ship.

The material on which the key had been drawn was still in Will's possession. As he slid the key out of the grip of the tentacle he replaced it with the material. Will continued to barely breathe as he pulled back from Davy Jones. Will now had what he needed. All he needed to do now was get to the life boats outside of Jones's cabin, where his father was waiting for him. Then he could row away, find the chest of Davy Jones, stab the heart, and save his father.

He looked at Davy Jones and released another breath which he had been holding. Just as he turned to leave he gasped as he felt someone grab the back of his neck roughly. He was quickly spun around to face Davy Jones, who slammed him against the wall of his cabin. The captain of the Flying Dutchman gripped the young man's neck with his own claw-like hand. With his human hand, Jones pried Turner's fingers apart, revealing that the boy had stolen the key to his chest, just as he had assumed he would. Davy Jones scowled at Will, who scowled right back at him and struggled to escape from the choking grip of Jones.

"Did you think I wouldn't know that you wished to steal the key, boy?" Jones growled as he shook Will roughly, "do you take me for a fool?!"

Will would have said something back, but when he attempted to he noticed that he could not speak due to the tight grip Jones had on his throat. After a moment he noticed that he could also not breathe. He reached his hands up to the claw holding him and tried desperately to pry it off as he made a slight choking sound, trying desperately to breathe.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Jones said, with a tone in his voice which made Will feel as though he knew exactly what was wrong; he knew that he was keeping Turner from being able to intake breath. He smirked, "what were you planning on doing after you got your hands on the key, hm? Were you going to row away with Bootstrap? You and he need to learn a bit about loyalty, I'd say. And maybe also learn your place. There be some people above you, young mister Turner, and I be one of them. You do as I say, and you stay on my ship. If I wanted to, I could have extinguished your life the moment I first saw ye, lad. And know ye that still be a possibility."

Will's eyes were desperately pleading to Jones to release his grip so that he could breathe as he continued to pull at Jone's claw-hand, trying to at least loosen the grip for just a moment so that he could breathe, just a bit. He could feel himself losing consciousness. The edges of his vision were growing dark.

Jones laughed, "you'll regret this little encounter of ours."

As Will's vision faded into black nothingness, he heard the cruel laughter of Davy Jones, right before he could hear nothing.

Davy Jones laughed as the boy's eyes closed and his head slumped forward as the captain released his grip, but still held the younger man against the wall of the cabin to prevent him from falling. Jones dragged the young man out of his cabin, with his arm wrapped around Will's chest, preventing him from falling as he dragged him out into the open.

"Bootstrap!" he yelled at the dark figure he saw near the edge of the boat. As the figure slowly turned to face him Jones continued, "it's the brig for you. Get moving. You don't want to know what will happen if you refuse," he threatened, nodding toward the younger Turner, who limply lay in his arms.

Bill Turner was very clearly worried for the well being of his son, and therefore complied with no argument, making his way to the brig.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short... but it will get better... I promise... I've written up to chapter 3 so far, and things start getting more exciting. I think so anyway. Please review. I'll try to post the next chapter within the next few days._


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTE: In order to avoid confusion, I will be most commonly referring to young Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) as Will, and his father as Bill... Even though they are both technically William Turner. I might call Bill Turner Bootstrap as well... It shouldn't be confusing... I hope..._

* * *

Capitulo 2

Bill Turner wanted to make sure his son was alright. He wanted to plead with Jones, and tell him that he would do whatever he could possibly desire if he would just release his son. He knew that his son had grown to be much stronger than he was as a child, but no one he had ever known was as strong as Jones, and if the captain wanted to hurt Will, or kill him, Will stood nearly no chance against him. Before, when Jones had learned that Will was Bill Turner's son, he had taken that opportunity to be extremely cruel. If Bill pleaded with him again, it might likely bring his son much more harm than good.

Therefore, he thought it would probably be best to simply do as Jones asked, and go to the brig without any sort of argument.

Davy Jones followed Bootstrap down the wet stairs to the brig. When Bootstrap arrived at their destination he stepped into the jail-like compartment and turned to face his captain. He looked into his captain's eyes and then looked down at his son. Will was still unconscious, and wore an angry red mark around his neck. The mark was quickly turning into a bruise. Bill looked back up at Jones and waited for him to say or do something.

Jones let Will drop to the floor and then he closed the brig, locking Bootstrap inside, "did you put 'im up to this, Bootstrap?" Jones questioned, putting his foot lightly on Will's chest.

Bill was silent for a moment, not knowing which answer would be in Will's best interest. If he thought it was Will's idea to take the key and leave then would the punishment be any worse than if he thought that Bill had put him up to it? Would the punishment be even greater if he told him that it was his idea, since the captain would likely wish to hurt Will just to be cruel to Bootstrap?

Bill's voice was rather soft, "I think Jack Sparrow was the one who put him up to it," he answered honestly, "he'd have no reason to care for it himself. He didn't even know me when I first saw him, so he couldn't have come here in any attempt to find me. Jack put 'im up to it."

"You're probably right, Bootstrap," Jones agreed, "but what should I do with him now?" he asked, increasing the pressure of his foot on Will's chest.

Bill held his breath. He knew he couldn't trick Jones into believing that he was indifferent about the fate of his son. Jones knew that he cared about the boy. However, Bill also knew that if he tried to plead for his son that Jones would only find pleasure in hurting Will in order to emotionally hurt Bill as well. Bill looked up at Jones, but didn't say a word. He wasn't expected to.

There was an empty cell next to the one in which Bootstrap stood. Jones laughed to himself and lifted the younger Turner off of the floor, shoving the unconscious young man roughly into the cell. He closed the door to it and locked it.

"I'll be havin a few words with you later," Jones promised, "both of you."

As Jones turned and left, Bill crawled over to the bar wall which separated him from his son, "William?" he whispered, reaching his hand through the bars so that he could only just reach his son's lower arm. He gently grasped young Will's arm and shook him slightly, hoping that he was not hurt too badly. As he tried to wake his son, he scanned his body, checking for any injuries. Besides the bruises forming on the boy's throat there were no other visible marks, "William," Bill quietly said again, still shaking his son by the arm.

Will exhaled tiredly as he opened his eyes and pulled his arm quickly away from his father, gasping.

"It's alright, son," Bill assured him.

As soon as Will realized that it was his father who had been holding onto his arm, he became much less tense. Bill looked into his son's eyes. Will's eyes looked quite tired, disappointed, and even a bit frightened.

"Are you hurt?" Bill asked.

Will sighed and shook his head, "no," he answered, "are you alright?" he asked, looking into his father's eyes.

The elder Turner smiled slightly and nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," Will began, "I don't know where I went wrong... He was sound asleep... I suppose somehow I woke him. I shouldn't have gotten you into this. I'm so sorry."

"I've been in much more trouble than this with the captain; believe me," Bill assured his son, "look at me... does it look like this is really going to make a difference? I've possibly spent more time in the brig than out of it."

Will could tell that his father was meaning to lighten the gravity of their situation. He forced himself to smile slightly, "What say you, we try and brake out of here?" he asked, completely serious.

Bill narrowed his eyes, "Brake out?" he asked, "and how would we manage that?"

"I've learned a thing or two since you left," Will informed his father.

Before any plan Will had of escaping could be carried out, he was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down below deck. Will looked at his father, who worriedly looked back at him.

Sure enough, the person who was coming down the stairs was Davy Jones.

"Didn't take you long to wake up after I left," Jones noted, looking at Will who scowled back at him, "What am I going to do with you? I cannot simply let you roam about on my ship as one of the crew, as it seems you're a bit of a thief. I guess the only other way... would be for you to no longer be here, hm?"

Will didn't say anything in return, but rather simply looked at Jones.

Bill, however, was becoming increasingly worried for his son, "just take him to shore," he suggested, almost pleading with Jones.

Davy Jones smiled, "go out of my way to take him to shore? Then what? He could sneak back aboard, and thieve his way about again? I think not. So, Bootstrap, here's a question for ye: If I don't want him on my ship, and I won't be takin him ashore... what might be the other option?"

Bootstrap shook his head. He knew what Jones was referring to, but remained unsure of if his captain meant to carry out his threat.

Jones smirked again, "I won't be killing him just yet," he said, "why would I when I could first make you both suffer?" Will's eyes were wide, but he kept his expression as calm as he could manage. As Jones unlocked and opened the door to his cell, Will backed into the corner furthest away from him. This made Jones laugh, "where are ya meanin to go, young Turner?"

Will squeezed his hand into a fist and swung at Jones. He hit him, but the captain was much stronger than Will, and the blow did not throw him off balance at all. Jones swung back at Will, hitting him hard, knocking him to the floor.

Bill winced as he watched his Jones hit his son, "stop!" he heard himself say. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't stand to see Jones treating his son that way, "just let him go... and I'll do anything you ask. Whatever you can think of, I'll do it. Anything..."

Jones laughed, looking down at Will who remained on the floor, sitting up and rubbing his jaw where Jones had hit him. The captain looked back to Bill, "you'd do anything... Anything? What thing is there, that you wouldn't do anyway? As a member of my crew, you do what I say. You have nothing to barter with, Turner!"

While Davy Jones had his attention on Bootstrap, Will took the opportunity to his advantage, kicking Jones in his leg, knocking him to the floor where Will remained. Will pulled himself off of the floor and ran to the door of the cell in which his father still stood, as Jones stood and quickly made his way after him.

"Just go without me!" Bill pleaded, as he knew that Jones would quickly catch up to Will, "I'll be fine! Just go!"

Will shook his head and gripped the bars of the cell. He didn't have time enough. He didn't want to leave his father there, but he knew that he would never be able to free him before Jones caught up with him. Unfortunately, Jones had been much faster than Will had expected. He was right next to Will in an instant, again, grabbing the young man's throat with his claw, and squeezing just tight enough to cut off his breathing.

"You're easier to control when you can't breathe, young Turner," Jones commented.

Tears began to form in Will's eyes as he struggled to breathe. He again tried to pull the claw off of his throat, just as he had earlier, and similarly, he was quite unsuccessful.

Both Will and Bootstrap were quite perplexed when Jones released his hold on Will, allowing him to sink to the floor and gasp for breath. Will looked up at Jones as he continued to breathe rapidly. His eyes asked the question his mind was thinking: _Why had Jones let him go this time?_

"Denying you the ability to breathe could easily lead to your death," Jones told him, "I think it would be safer... for now... to try another approach," he said, hitting Will so hard that he immediately slumped to the floor. Again, Will was unconscious.

* * *

_How did you like Chapter 2?? Kind of similar to chapter 1, hm? Well, leave a review. I'll upload chapter 3 soon. Thank you for reading this far, and stay tuned, because I think that Chapter 3 is better than chapters 1 and 2 combined... I think I was a little rusty at writing, and I'm slowly getting back into the groove of it. :)_

_Seriously, please review so that I know at least someone likes what I'm writing... If no one is even reading it, I'll just write it for my own amusment, and keep it saved on my computer instead of here as well... No point in wasting my time posting it here if no one even likes it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay!! I'm so glad people are reviewing now. :) Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I'm glad to see that some people are liking my story. I think you might like this chapter more than the previous two:_

* * *

Capitulo 3

When Will awoke, he found himself tied with his arms behind him, wrapped around a wooden pole below the deck of the Flying Dutchman. His head throbbed in pain, and his entire body ached. This was beginning to become a bit too much for him to handle. He hadn't slept much in days, and he hadn't eaten in a while either. And to make matters worse, he was now on a ship with a strange sea-creature-mixed-with-human captain, who happened to like choking him or hitting him so that he would lose consciousness.

Will sighed and looked around the dark room. It was difficult to make anything out in the darkness. Soon, however, he noticed that someone was standing in a dark corner. Will blinked a few times before speaking, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Who's there?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Whomever it was didn't seem to think it necessary to answer. Rather, the tall figure rushed up beside Will and squatted down in order to be at Will's eye level. The creature, which was once most likely a man, was very tall and muscular. He looked just like a normal person might, only his skin seemed slimy and scaly, like a fish, and he had very sharp teeth. Will shrank away from the figure.

"You Bootstrap's boy?" the creature asked.

Will looked back at the creature, "Bootstrap... you mean Bill Turner... yes, I'm his son... why does it matter to you?"

"What are ya doin here?" the creature asked, "Ya don't look like much of a sailor... not even close to being a pirate... Bootstrap mentioned a son one day... but he said that you stayed off the seas... What... How did ya manage to end up here?"

Will wondered if this person was someone who he could trust. He certainly didn't seem as cruel as some of the others he had come in contact with... "have you heard of Jack Sparrow?" Will asked the stranger.

"Jack Sparrow... hmm... the name does seem to chime somethin in me memory..." the man began, seeming to try to search his memory for something about Jack, "Wait a minute... Jack Sparrow... was supposed to been Captain of The Black Pearl, came from the same crew that ol' Bootstrap come from... but was marooned on an island. He escaped though... Very crafty man... Yes... I know of 'im."

"You asked how I managed to end up here. I suppose I ran into the wrong company... Jack Sparrow, that is... and he sent me here," Will began, and then looked down at his feet and sighed, "he tricked me... he wanted to get the key to the chest of Davy Jones... and he had me come aboard... I'm a fool for believing him... He isn't trustworthy."

"Did ya get the key then?" the man asked.

Will narrowed his eyes, "well... I don't have it, if that's what you mean... I was in possession of it for about 7 seconds earlier."

The man smiled and let out a slight laugh, "I see. That'd be why yer here now then."

Will nodded. He looked up into the man's eyes. His eyes looked sad, as though he had a very difficult life. His eyes also looked as though he pitied Will... as though he knew that Will's life was about to become much worse, "do you happen to know what Jones is planning on doing to me?" he finally asked.

Before the man could answer he was distracted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs to the below deck chamber where Will was tied. Both the man and Will looked toward the stairs to see Davy Jones approaching.

"Leave me an' the boy alone for a moment," Jones instructed the tall man who had been talking to Will. Without arguing the man left, shooting Will a worried look before he left.

Will looked up at Jones, "if you're going to kill me, just do it. You have your key. I have nothing of value to you."

The captain smiled cruelly, "what fun would it be if I were to just kill you?"

Jones walked briskly up to Will, who pushed himself as far back as the large wooden poll would let him. Will could tell that Jones was carrying something behind his back, and Jones could tell that Will was trying to see what it was.

"Ye remember this, don't ye, lad?" Jones asked, taking his hand from behind his back and revealing the very same whip that Jones had forced Will's father to use on him earlier.

Will's eyes widened. The first time he had been whipped he could hardly bear it... and his wounds were still very much unhealed. That, and his father had whipped him as lightly as he could... He might not even survive if Jones was in charge. Will didn't even argue. What could he possibly say? If he pleaded with Jones, he would probably only get a worse punishment. Instead he remained silent and simply gave Jones a look of complete hatred.

Jones smiled, "I thought ye might object... but I guess not, hm?" Jones approached Will and hit him hard against the side of his face. As Will's head swam Jones untied his wrists and spun him around so that his back was now facing away from the pole which he had been tied to. Jones tied his arms again. Now it appeared as though Will was hugging the pole, with his wrists securely bound, so that he could hardly move.

As young William stood, tied to the pole, with his back vulnerable to Jones, he struggled to free himself, but with no success. His white shirt, now stained with his own blood from his previous punishment, was still torn to shreds, so Jones had no need to remove it in order to carry out his cruel punishment.

"How many ye want, boy?" Jones laughed, as though Will had any choice in the matter.

"Let me go," Will said, as calmly as he could manage. He knew that getting angry and yelling would not gain him any advantage.

Jones simply laughed again, "Ye be wantin five then?"

Will did not answer. He instead continued to struggle with the ropes which held his wrists together. He could feel that the ropes were cutting into his skin, but he needed to get out of here. A few rope burns would be not nearly as horrible as five whip lashes on top of the lashes that had hardly even begun to heal yet.

"Not five?" Jones continued, "I suppose ye be wantin more like ten then? Stop me any time, lad... or did you want even more?"

"No," Will finally said. He knew that the number would just continue to increase if he didn't speak up. He supposed that Jones was getting some sort of satisfaction in trying to get Will to somehow _tell him _to hit him.

"So..." Jones began, "it was ten then?"

Will sighed, "there isn't any chance you could go back down to five instead, is there?"

"Well... since you asked nicely..." Jones gave in, "how about seven."

Will frowned and nodded. He knew that arguing would only increase the number again. In the back of his mind, he knew it was futile, but as he squeezed his eyes shut in preparation of the stinging blows to his already injured skin, he struggled still to release his hands from the ropes.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to make it out of this, Will felt his body involuntarily tense up, as he held his breath and waited...

He gasped in pain as the first of the seven lashes was brought down upon his already burning back, creating a new red gash, deeper even than the previous ones, and which also caused the old wounds to begin to bleed again.

Though the pain was almost unbearable, Will knew that it wasn't over yet. His skin stung and he could feel warm blood oozing out of the newly formed mark. He held his breath as the whip came down a second time, and his body jerked slightly, in pain.

He remained as still as he could, with his eyes still squeezed shut, as he tried to concentrate on simply breathing. He felt the third lash cut into his skin, as he tried still to concentrate on breathing. He had never before in his life had to concentrate so much of his thoughts simply on breathing. Breathing was something that came naturally, but which he was now having a difficult time doing.

The fourth lash violently struck his once smooth skin, reopening bits of the old wounds again, crossing over both the marks from the previous night as well as the new marks. Will's vision was beginning to turn dark again, as though he might be mere seconds from losing consciousness.

He shakily intook a pained breath and waited for the last three blows. The fifth and sixth had little time in between them. The pain of the two was so excruciating that Will couldn't even bear to stand any longer. Still, with his arms wrapped around the pole, he slid down, now on his knees, with his forehead against the pole, and his breathing ragged and extremely pained.

Will knew that it would be any minute now that he would lose consciousness. He could hardly breathe, see, or even think. He could only think of the pain radiating from the bleeding wounds on his back. He could no longer concentrate on breathing. He felt himself slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness. Before everything faded into darkness, however, he felt one more strike, the seventh lash, the final lash. Then he knew no more as his body slumped down as far as his tied arms around the pole would allow it.

* * *

_Oh, my... I'm so cruel to poor Will... Have you noticed that poor William Turner is unconscious at the end of every chapter so far? _

_Please review. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow... So many reviews! :) Thank you very much to everyone who is reading. I wasn't sure if my story completely sucked, but it looks like some of you guys are enjoying it, and for that I am glad. :) Here's chapter 4:_

* * *

Capitulo 4

When Will awoke again, he was surprised to find that his hands had been untied. He was also surprised, and slightly frightened to find that someone was attempting to lift him... Two someones to be precise.

He didn't know who the two pairs of hands belonged to, but he assumed they were not anyone whom he wished to be lifting him, and taking him who knows where... Therefore, he immediately began to struggle out of their grasp before he even saw who they were. His struggles were useless, as it caused his still bleeding wounds to become even more noticeable to him, and also caused the grips on each of his arms to tighten.

"Let go of me!" his tired voice urged, as he tried to twist his body around so he could see whomever the two people were. He had been laying on his stomach; he would have not wanted to lay on his injured back had he been alone in the room, but if there were people trying to drag him off somewhere, he would have liked to be able to see them.

"Stop fightin, ye little whelp," one of the men growled, squeezing Will's arm so tightly that he figured it might soon be broken. His hands were very large and rough. Though he knew that a large bruise was being created right then and there on his upper arm, he tried to keep from gasping.

As he tried to twist around again, to see the men who held onto him, Will breathed out painfully. His back hurt more now than ever, it seemed, as he struggled to free himself. The two men pulled him to his feet. The first man whose voice he heard earlier held him very tightly in place as the second man stood in front of him. While he had clearly once been a man, he had what looked like a fin, similar to a shark or dolphin's growing out of his back, and his skin was a greyish colour. Not only that, but his face seemed to be almost an unusual shape, more like a fish than a human.

Will's eyes were fixed on the man's grotesque appearance. Though he had seen many strange looking creatures on the Flying Dutchman, he was still amazed when he saw one even more bizarre than the last.

As he was now only being held by one of the men, he tried again to escape, pulling desperately away from the strong grip.

"I said stop fightin!" the man growled again, "er maybe I'll 'ave ta cut yer throat... see if ya struggle then..."

Will could feel that the man who was holding onto him had released one of his arms, but before he had a chance to use this to his advantage, he felt the cold touch of a blade pressed against his throat.

Will closed his eyes, as he felt he might be moments from death. His spirits were lifted, however, when he heard a familiar voice, "enough!"

The young Turner opened his eyes to see the crew member who had talked to him earlier, right before Jones had whipped him; the tall, scaly man, was walking toward him and his captors. Will sighed with relief. He didn't know the man well, but he seemed to at least seem to care that everyone on the ship was beating Will up for no reason, and he seemed to be on Will's side of all of this.

"And why should we listen to ye?" the first man, whom Will had still not seen growled at the taller scaly man.

"Because, ye wouldn't be wantin me to tell the captain that yer killin his pris'ner," he argued, "do ye think he'd be glad to hear that you two are down here?"

The man behind Will made a growling sound and moved the blade that had been pressed against his skin. He let go of Will and both of the men made their way to the stairs. The taller, more friendly man started his way toward Will, who, though still standing, was using every bit of his energy to do so. The pain in his back was intense, and he was unsure of how much longer he could manage to stand before collapsing and losing consciousness again.

Will's breathing was very shaky and laboured as he tried to talk to the man who had just rescued him from the two frightening crew members, "thank you," he managed, his voice sounding completely exhausted. He felt his body trembling slightly from the shock of being whipped, and also from the frightening situation which had just unfolded.

The tall man looked down at Will, "the captain should know better than to do that to you," he said, "it's one thing to beat up on an ordinary crew member... but something tells me that you 'aven't made a deal with Davy Jones just yet... Am I right?"

Will nodded, "I haven't made a deal with him... and I don't plan to. Ever."

The man forced a smile, but Will could tell that it wasn't a genuine smile. It seemed more that he pitied Will, "ye should probably get those wounds cleaned up before they get infected," he suggested.

Will looked around himself, "clean them with what?"

"I'll go see if I can find somethin," the man offered.

"No!" Will yelled out, without really meaning to. He didn't want to be left alone down here. Though he knew that if Jones wanted to he could do whatever he wanted to Will, he still felt better knowing that he was not alone in the dark musty room. He looked down, as though he was ashamed, "I mean... don't worry about it. I'll be fine..."

"Well, I won't leave you down here then, lad," the man said.

Will smiled. He was so exhausted, and he figured that he no longer needed to feel obligated to stand, as this man seemed friendly enough; Will didn't need to be ready to fend off any sort of attack. He slowly sat down, leaning his shoulder against the wooden pole, keeping his back away from contact with anything, and then looked up at the taller man again, "is it just me, or is everyone but a few on this ship completely cruel, with no morality?"

The man sighed, "Some of these men have been on this ship for years... a lot of years. When ye make a deal with Jones, ye are signing over your soul for all eternity... I've only been here for a bit over six years, but some of these men, like the two ye met down 'ere just a minute ago... they've been 'ere for I'd say thirty years at least... Ye start off bein yerself, but could you blame a man for going a little out of 'is mind after bein here fer that long? Eventually they all forget their old lives... forget their families, their names... everything..."

"Do you still remember your name, and your family?" Will asked.

"Sure I do," the man responded, "they used to call me Theodore. I had a lovely wife, Emily, and a beautiful little son... He'd be about sixteen now... growin up... I hope Emily has managed to take care of herself and him... Might be him now needin to take care of Emily. He'd be nearly a man now..."

"Well, why don't you try hard not to forget them," Will suggested, "my father remembered me, and I hadn't seen him in many years. He's been on the ship longer than you have, I think. You don't have to forget who you are."

Theodore smiled and took off his jacket, "it's a little dirty, but I can see yer shiverin," he said, handing the jacket to Will, "it's the least I can offer you, since I cannot really help you leave the ship. Even if you did manage to escape onto a life boat, Jones would just send the Kraken after ye."

"Thank you," Will said, accepting the jacket and putting it on. It was too big for him, but the warmth it provided was comforting. He looked at Theodore, who still looked sad, "what would you suggest I do now?" he asked.

"I couldn't say fer sure what ye should do, lad," Theodore told him, "I'd say hope that something odd happens and that you can leave here the same way ye came in."

Will nodded, "so there's no way for me to simply steal a row-boat?"

"Yer in the middle of the ocean, lad," Theodore told him, "even if ye did manage to sneak a row-boat off of the ship, ye'd never make it to land before the Kraken claimed ye."

Will sighed. He very much appreciated Theodore's company. Not only did he make Will feel safer, but he also kept Will's mind off of his back, which burned with pain. Of course, Will had constantly been aware of the pain, but had been able to take some of his focus off it it while he talked to Theodore.

Will looked at the older, taller man again, "I'll get the key back," he said, "and I'll escape this ship, find the chest, and pierce the heart. Then you and my father, and everyone else... all of the crew... you will be free from Jones, and you can go back to your family, and see your wife and son."

Theodore smiled, "don't risk too much for it," he said, "I'd hate to see ye die over it."

"I have faith that I will succeed," Will said, looking seriously up at Theodore.

"Aye," Theodore agreed, "I have faith in ye as well. If there's any way I can help you escape, let me know. Even without the key... You don't need to try to save me and the rest of the crew... We chose this. You should worry about yerself."

"If I can help you, I wish to do so," Will argued.

"Very well then," Theodore agreed, "and remember, any way I can help ye, let me know."

Will smiled and leaned his head back against the pole he was leaning against. It was good to know that there were crew members who weren't completely cruel on the ship, and that he had a chance to save them.

* * *

_I didn't like the end of this chapter very well, but I didn't know how to end it. This isn't the end of the story though. I'll be writing more. :) Also, I know that this new guy is becomming a bigger part of the story, but I'll try my best not to overshadow Will and the other POTC characters, because I know they are the ones you really want to read about. :)_

_Please review. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I'll try to write it and publish it soon. :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. :)_

Capitulo 5

Both Will and Theodore looked to the stairs as they heard the familiar thudding of Davy Jones walking down to where they were sitting. Will's body automatically tensed when he saw Jones. Had he been paying attention, he may have noticed that Theodore looked a bit tense at the sight of the captain as well.

"You," the captain demanded, looking at Theodore, "if the lad is going to be on my ship, he needs to do some work. You are to keep an eye on him. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Theodore responded. He and Will stood and began their way toward the stairs.

"On second thought," Davy interrupted, "just go ahead and get back to work, Thomas," he instructed, calling Theodore by the wrong name and grinning a very sinister looking smile, "I'll take care of the lad."

Theodore looked at Will and hesitated, as though he was contemplating saying something. Will silently tried to communicate with Theodore with his eyes, trying to tell him to just go and not get involved. The captain was strong, and there was hardly any use fighting with him. If Theodore got involved, the only difference would be that they'd both end up worse off. Will was relieved when Theodore correctly interpreted what Will wanted him to do. He gave Will an apologetic look, turned, and walked up the stairs.

Will clenched his jaw as Jones walked up to him. He knew that he was shaking still, but did not want to give the captain the satisfaction he would get if Will showed any sign of weakness.

"I'd like to offer you a deal, young Mr. Turner," Jones began. Will knew, or could at least make a good guess at what the captain was going to offer, "I could kill you right now. I could kill you so easily you wouldn't even have a chance to object. _Or..._ if you'd prefer, you could agree to spend a lifetime of servitude, aboard my ship. What say you?"

"Though I don't know much about you," Will began, trying to keep his voice calm, "I do know that you are in charge of making the final call on those who are dead or close to death. I'm not close to death. You cannot offer this to me."

"I can easily make you closer to death, boy," Jones growled, taking a step closer to Will who stayed perfectly still where he was standing.

Will did not say anything in response, but apparently Jones didn't want to kill Will just yet. Instead he gripped him tightly by his upper arm and dragged him to the brig where Bill Turner still sat in his cell.

Bill was clearly happy to see his son, but also worried about what Jones was planning now. He didn't have to worry for long, because Jones was quick about throwing Will into the brig cell beside Bill's, locking the door, and angrily walking back up on deck.

Will looked over to his father and sighed.

"Are you alright, son?" Bill asked, looking his son over. He noticed that Will was now wearing a large jacket that was too big for him. It looked like something that a crew mate of his wore.

Will nodded, "I have to get the key," he whispered, "quickly. I need to get out of here, with the key, tonight."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bootstrap asked, looking worriedly at his son, "what happened to you? What did Jones do?"

Will shook his head, "it's nothing. I'm fine," he quickly changed the subject of conversation back to the key, but kept his voice very quiet, "judging by these hinges, I'll be able to easily break out of here, and get you out as well. I'll sneak back into his cabin, and hopefully he will not catch me this time."

"Are you sure you want to risk it?" Bill asked.

"What's my other option?" Will argued, "if I don't get out soon, I won't be able to leave at all."

Bill nodded, "just make sure you are careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bootstrap knew at what approximate time Davy Jones retired to his cabin to sleep. When he could safely assume that the captain was sleeping, he told Will, "if you're going to get out, I think now would be the time."

Will nodded. Bill watched as his son walked over to the gate of his brig cell and looked out of it to make sure no one was there. He grabbed the bars near the bottom and lifted the door off of it's hinges, very slowly and quietly. He laid the door on the floor of the cell and walked over to Bootstrap's cell.

"No," Bootstrap told him, "Jones'll just put me back in 'ere. I'll stay here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife that looked old and dirty, "take this. I don't suppose it would be much defense against Jones, but it's better than going completely unarmed," he offered.

Will took the knife and looked into his father's eyes. The man really did seem to care about him. Even though he had left him and his mother to be a pirate, all of those years ago, he didn't seem proud of his decision, and he seemed to be worried about Will's well being. Nevertheless, Will couldn't help but feel as though his father had abandoned him.

Will looked down at the knife in his hand and then back up into his father's eyes, "I take this with a promise; I'll get the key, and I'll find the chest, and the heart of Jones. I'll pierce the heart, thus severing his hold on you," he told his father, his voice almost showing his emotions, "I will not abandon you."

Bill nodded, "good luck, son," he said to Will.

Will looked into his father's eyes one last time. His father looked sad, as though ashamed of himself. Without another word exchanged between the two, Will turned and walked up the stairs, as quietly as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An uncomfortable sense of familiarity and dread overcame Will as he approached the captain's cabin. He was not careful enough last time, and this time it would be even more difficult. What if the captain had hidden the key in a new location? What if Jones woke up again? He might not hesitate to end Will's life if he was caught trying to steal the key _again._

Will breathed in deeply, preparing himself. He opened the door just enough for himself to squeeze through it, and quietly approached Jones, who appeared to be asleep. Will leaned close to the captain's face, looking for the key in his mess of tentacles which grew from his face. He couldn't spot the key. As he continued to try to spot the key he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the object which had caught his attention. It was the key. Apparently Jones had dropped it in his sleep. It was laying right in front of Jones, and in a very convenient location for Will to simply snatch it up and be on his way.

Quickly and quietly Will grabbed the key and exited the cabin. Be breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way to the side of the ship where the life boats were kept. He was almost surprised that he hadn't been caught.

The hardest part was not over yet. Now he needed to move one of the row boats overboard without making a sound. He lifted one partially from the deck and began to drag it. He winced and halted as it made a slight sound.

Will sighed and looked out into the ocean. He was surprised to notice what appeared to be a ship in the distance. He squinted his eyes in the darkness. He didn't care whose ship it was, as long as it wasn't the Flying Dutchman. He would simply swim over to it, climb aboard, and work out whether it was a good ship to find ones' self on afterward.

With one last look around to make sure no one of the Dutchman's crew had seen him, Will turned and dove off the ship into the freezing ocean.

He tried to remain quiet as he swam over to the ship. As he neared it, he noticed that the ship was equipped with black sails, and was, in fact, The Black Pearl. As he reached the ship, a rope ladder was thrown down to him. He hastily climbed up it to be greeted by Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Ello, mate," Jack greeted Will, who was scowling at him.

"You could have told me, Jack," Will said to him, "you used my desperation to save Elizabeth for your own selfish plot. Something tells me that Davy Jones is not too fond of you. My telling him that I had come to settle your debt no doubt did not make him fond of me either."

Jack looked at Will, "did you get the key then?" he asked.

Will frowned, "you might want to get to shore quickly," he said, looking to Gibbs, "when Jones finds out that I've gone, you'll not want to be on the water," Will scowled at Jack one last time and walked down the stairs of The Pearl in search of something to replace his freezing soaked clothing with.

Gibbs looked at Jack who frowned back at him, "it really did probably save 'is life," Jack started, "telling Jones that he was there to settle my debt... if he hadn't, Jones would have taken no interest and would have probably just had him killed."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye. Seems to me that Jones had been usin young Will as a sort of bargaining chip, with you, if ye catch what I mean."

Jack sighed, "alright then... let's get this ship back to land." he quietly walked about telling various crew members what they needed to do. He didn't want to be loud enough as to alert anyone on the Flying Dutchman of The Pearl's presence. Within a few minutes they were on their way away from the Dutchman, and toward where Jack presumed the chest to be.

* * *

_Okay. Just to be clear, Elizabeth is not on The Black Pearl. I don't know what Jack and Gibbs and the rest of the crew did while Will was on the Dutchman, but I don't really like Elizabeth very much, and wouldn't be good at writing her character into this story, so I'm trying to avoid doing so... I guess somehow Jack decided what he wanted more than anything, and now has a pretty good idea where to find the chest now. :)_

_I think I might turn this into an alternate ending of the second movie. I didn't like the third movie very much, so I might make this be a sort of "my own version of how it should have ended." We'll just see how things go... Hopefully people will still be reading this..._

_Please review. :)_


End file.
